Tank
"Cause real military mayhem" ''- Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn The Tank is a main battle tank featured in ''Burnin' Rubbe''r series and ''Traffic Slam 3. Design The Tank is based on the General Dynamics M1 Abrams. Performance Burnin' Rubber 3 The Abraham N1 appears in Burnin' Rubber 3 and is unlocked upon defeating Sarge in the Territory boss battle (Australia). It is the strongest vehicle in the game, and is equipped with a turret as a secondary weapon and a machine igun as a primary weapon. But it can't compete in any race for its low top speed of 145 mph. The player cannot customize this vehicle, due to being a boss vehicle. Burnin' Rubber 4 The Abraham N1 appears in Burnin' Rubber 4 and is unlocked upon completing Burnin' Rubber 3. It has similar performances from previous game, but features an increased top speed of 160 mph. It ismore useful in boss races for its powerful armor and full ammo rounds. It also appears in the Tank Busting special mission. Traffic Slam 3 The Tank appears in Traffic Slam 3 and is unlocked upon reaching the Level 8. It can be purchased for 1500 coins. It is the strongest vehicle in this game, has an excellent tank than make it almost invulnerable to impacts. It features a turret, that can be used by the player to shoots. It can reach a top speed of 215 km/h. Burnin' Rubber 5 and HD The Tank appears in Burnin' Rubber 5 and is unlocked upon defeating the boss in the Uncle Sam challenge (Boss Battle). It features a good speed and handling, making it a competitive vehicle in some races despite its size. It also has an excellent armor, in fact is one of the strongest vehicle in the game. It is very tough, and many players consider its boss the hardest boss in the entire game. It has a Special Weapon, the Main Gun which is the perfect weapon to destroy vehicles or even stall their speed on some race challenges. No vehicle can withstand the power of the gun some players used it as the main armament. It can reach a top speed of 114 mph, making it the third fastest boss vehicle in the game (dwarfed by the Taurus, despite it's very bad handling, and Scud). Burnin' Rubber Crash N' Burn The Abraham N1 appears in Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn and is included in the Military Pack ''for the Android and iOS releases. It is equipped with a main gun. Trivia * ''Burnin' Rubber 4 is the only game to features the Tank with 4 paintjobs. * In TS3, BR5, and BRCB, the Tank's Special Weapon is considered to be the best weapon ever used by any player not only because it is very effective and very powerful, but it is also the only weapon that can turn 360 degrees and has a phenomenal field of fire. * In all games, it is the strongest unlockable vehicle. * The Tank was the first military vehicle to appear in the Burnin' Rubber Series. Gallery BR3_Abraham_N1.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 BR4_Abraham_N1.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 TS3_Tank.jpg|Traffic Slam 3 BR5_Tank.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 BRCB_Abraham_N1.jpg|Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn (Military Pack) br3hd_abrahamn1.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 (Standalone) br4hd_abrahamn1.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 (Standalone) br5hd_tank.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 HD Video Category:Heavy & Military Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 3 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 4 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 5